Halo 3:Finish the Fight
by megaghostgirl101
Summary: After years of battle the Arbiter has a change of heart and rejoins the covenant commanding them. Nicole, a former solider, now a Spartan, has had pretty bad past and now she has met a new man John. But will her feelings get the best of her and kill her? I have added my self, Nicole, into the storyline and it turned out to be my best work of art ever. Rated T because of some lang


Halo 3:Finish the Fight

Chapter 1 The plan

The year is 2601, and the covenant war is coming to an end. All of the prophets are dead, and the only one leading them is The Arbiter. He has betrayed mankind, and Master Chief, and sided with the covenant again, and this time he intends to stay on their side. All of the Spartans have perished and now only a few remain; The Master Chief, and a new recruit, Nicole. With them and the few remaining soldiers left they are extremely outnumbered. With their commander, John Myers, a 26 year old, they plan to launch an assault against the covenant and hit them by surprise. But there is another fight going on inside of Johns heart, he had fallen love with Nicole, and he had almost died in the recent fight daydreaming about her on the battlefield. With the covenant war almost over he had imagined himself, and Nicole together but he didn't know if she had the same feelings toward him. As the rest of the Spartans and solders plan an attack that could change the war John is somewhere else right now.

"Ok everyone we're going to push our attack on Arcadia, which in point we'll give us a jump on the covenant, this is a very important mission that we can not afford to lose. We will be divided into to groups, Teams so to speak. Team A will be consisting of John, and 13 groups of his soldiers, and Nicole is leading. Team B will be consisting of me, and the rest of the marines. Nicole will be meeting the enemy head on and neutralizing all of the main vehicles. I will be pushing the attack from behind, 2 clicks ahead of Team A, and we will meet the enemy from front and back resulting in their destruction, and if the mission goes as planned, we will defeat them and force them to run right back into their pissed of mothers. Now that you all know the plan, get some rest and be ready to jump at o'900 and execute the plan. Good luck to you all." Master Chief explains sternly.

Chapter 2 The memories

Late at night the screams, and the explosions from years of war scared Earth, and could still be heard 100 years later. In her dreams, Nicole could remember her previous relationship with Fred, and his death would scar her for life and never leave her memories.

It was when The Arbiter was still on Chiefs side, that Nicole was just a soldier just like Fred, they had met during a training session, he was on her team and she had just took the objective and she was running from stun bullets around the corner to slam right into him. "Im so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going Nicole." He had said in a concerning voice. " It's okay I was just distracted by the fight and I wasn't paying any attention to my radar to see you coming." And right before he could say anything else he was stunned and before she could make a run for it, she hit the ground, stunned. The session was over, the other team won, again.

"How could this have fucking happened!" Nicole said with rage in her tone. "I was right there, and he got in the way! You have to reset the session, now!" She said with more anger in her tone. "Im sorry but your going to have to wait till next week Nicole." Cortanna said with dissatisfactory in her tone. Nicole had got pissed and stormed out of the room, smashing the control panel to open the door. She got to her room and started to take off her marine armor just covering her arms and legs. All that was left to take off was her body suit. She took her helmet off revealing a long scar across her face. She set her helmet on her unmade bed sheets. Right after that the door opened and Fred walked in seeing her put her civilian shirt on. When she turned around, she was surprised to see him still wanting to see her after she had yelled at him for what happened. Maybe he was here to apologize for what had happened on the training grounds. "Hey listen, Nicole, im sorry about what happened today I just wanted to come by and say Im sorry." He says nervously. "Well I can't decline an apology from someone that really didn't do anything wrong, I forgive you." Nicole says happily. Fred smirks a little and walks over to her bed moving her helmet on the ground sitting next to her. "So do you want to hang out sometime? I think your really cool, and talented mostly." He says. "Hey why not. Your pretty cool yourself, and you can also be cocky sometimes." She says in a funny way making Fred laugh quietly. Before he got up and left he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they smiled at each other, and he left her sitting on her bed thinking about later when they were gonna hang out the next day.

The next morning she got up and went and got her armor back on to go train with Fred. She met up with him at the entrance look at the newsletter board. "Hey you never read that shit and now when I come down here I see you reading?" She says sarcastically. "Well if you weren't being a smart-ass about it you would have seen the part were The Master Chief is coming over to review our scores." He says that kinda offends her. As she reads the update to when Master Chief is coming over to see them and their scores. Then she immediately looks in her visor to see her score and she is off by 153 points. "Oh shit I need to get that training session right this time or I won't make it!" She says nervously. "Calm down I'll help you train for it." He says regarding her annoying smirk she always makes. "Ok, just get it over with so we can hang out for the rest of the day." She says with something, a feeling coming closer every time she saw him. They go into the training room alone and start with the advanced basics. She completes the basics of the advanced easily and moves on to the harder stuff. But as it goes on she just barely dodges some paint rounds by flipping 3 times forward and smashes into Fred with him landing on top of her. "Uh im sorry I think I got in the way again." He says slowly removing her helmet to see her beautiful face. Then he passionately presses his lips against hers with Nicole returning the kiss. They release to get a breath of air in their lungs, smiling at each other. They get up returning their helmets to finish the training.

Later that night when Fred gets out of the showers he sees Nicole entering. Without letting her know he is there, he sneaks around to scare her. When she rounds the corner he jumps at her, pinning her to the lockers behind her. "Fred! Don't do that you scared the crap out of me!" She says agitated. But before she can say anything more, Fred mutes her with a deep kiss. She doesn't hesitate to push him away and returns the kiss, deepening it even more. They brake apart to look at each other in awe. "Nicole I have never felt this way to anyone before, I think im falling in love with you." He says before kissing her again. They brake apart again to Nicole saying "Fred, I don't think we should be doing this, we might get caught, and they might strip us of our ranks, and letting us go from the army, never again to get the chance to fight by The Master Chiefs side." She says letting go of Fred and leaving him.

Later that night while Nicole was sleeping, Fred walks in and closes the door and locks it. "Fred what are you doing here,? You know it's past curfew." She says still half asleep. "Sorry to wake you I couldn't sleep, not with you on my mind." He smiles. "Fine you can sleep with me, but just for tonight." She says before rolling back over, while he gets in bed with her and lays beside her, kissing her shoulder, were a scar lay. "You know you do have a mission tmorow before the Chief comes to our platoon for score inspections. So we have to-." She was cut off by Fred kissing her on her soft lips. She rolled over forcing him on top of her. Nicole wraps her arms around his neck pressing the kiss even more. He finds the end of her shirt and uses his hands to snake up the side of her shirt, feeling her ghostly smooth skin. They brake apart to catch their breath and Nicole says "Fred I have never had feelings anyone like this before. I think I love you." He smiles and gives her one last kiss on the lips before getting off her and leaving. Nicole lay in silence thinking about him, and she falls back to sleep dreams about him.

Nicole didn't know it but this was going to be Fred's last mission, and that she would lose him forever. But she also didn't know that The Chief would commend her to being a Spartan for her act of valor that she had done. "Well today's the mission, are you ready Fred?" Nicole asks him. "A little im still a bit nervous about the Chief coming in tomorrow and looking at our mission scores, and our training scores. He might not commend us." Fred warily said. "Don't worry about it, you and I both have reached the standards of scores thanks to your efforts for both of us." Nicole said calmingly. He knew Nicole was right but he didn't want to tell her about how dangerous this mission was going to be.

He soon left to go get his mission done, and not before he gave her a kiss on her lips. When he left in the pelican tears rolling done her face thinking if he would never come back to her.

It was when the pelican arrived back just barely flying, that she became worried for Fred. When everyone came out they were carrying a man on a Gurney. She recognized the man; it was Fred and he was bleeding very badly close to his heart were his chest plate had been. "What happened?!" She asked concerningliy to Fred, who was lying on the Med bay now ready for treatment for his wounds. "They got a jump on us and killed most of the men, I tried to hold them back to let the others escape, but I was overran real fast. I tried to flee but those damn aliens hit me in the chest knocking my chest plate off. I would have been dead if one of the soldiers hadn't come back for me." Fred had said. Before Nicole could do anything one of the medics pushed her out of the room and they locked the door to operate. "No!"

That was the last thing she said before waking up from the horrid dream with tears in her eyes. "Fred I miss you, I wish you hadn't gone on stupid mission." She said with even more tears in her eyes. She had heard a knock noise coming from outside her door and a voice followed. "Hey you ok in there?" A man voice had said. "Im fine, you can come in." Nicole replied. He opened the door and she finally saw who it was; It was John Myers. "I heard you screaming someone's name so I came over to check on you." He said. "Well im fine, I just had a nightmare." Nicole replied. John came over and sat down with her. "What happened in your nightmare?" He asked. "I'd rather not talk about it. It was a memory that I've always wanted to forget, and it never went away." She replied to him. "Oh, well, are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked her. "To be honest, not really, I don't want to die and I definitely don't want to lose the ones I care about." She says back to him. "Ok." He says before he gets up and gives her a small kiss on her forehead and gets to the entrance of her room and says "If you ever need someone to talk to Im here for you." He says with a small smile on his face, and then he leaves without another word. As she lays back down on her bed she thinks about him doing what he did. But she soon falls back to sleep saying in her mind, "Nicole you idiot stay out of relationships with people you'll just end up losing them like Fred!" But still in her mind she was finding love again, but she didn't know if it was going to be like loving Fred.

Chapter 3

The Fight

It was morning, and Nicole was putting her Spartan armor on getting ready for the mission. When she finished she said a few words, words that would help her get her through the battle. Before she left her room, she took a picture of Fred when they were together and put it in her visor to remember his sacrifice for the war. "This is for you Fred, I love you." She says with one tear coming from her eye.

Everyone was running around gearing up, and packing their pelicans for the run that could change their lives forever. Nicole had went to talk to the Chief before she noticed he wasn't in his armor yet. "Chief what are you doing, you need to get geared up ready to jump." She told him. "Do you think it's going to work? I mean the plan, what if we fail the objective, and everyone dies? Why did the Arbiter have to change sides, why now?" He said to her. "Sir, with all do respect, we will win, and we will bring him to justice for what he did to us." She replied. "Your right, I need to focus on the mission and take those bastards to their knees, and win this war." He says getting up form sitting on his bed and getting right into his armor. Nicole leaves him to his business and goes to check her team and see if their ready. "Is everyone ready?" She says to John. "Yes ma'am. Are you ready Nicole?" He says in a soft voice. She remembers when Fred use to say that to her every time they would be getting ready for a mission or a training session. "Yeah, I guess so. I just want this to go right, and go home." She says as she give him an embraceful hug. They brake apart from the hug and he gives her a quick kiss on the lips and they smile at each other. "Well let's get this done and come back safe and sound." She says.

Master Chief goes over the plan one more time for the platoon to hear one last time before they go into battle head on with the enemy. Before they know it their packing into 2 pelicans and lifting off for Arcadia. Fred flies through Nicole's mind one last time before she realizes their here, at Arcadia, hitting solid ground. They all jump out and see the Chiefs pelican fly over them to hit the covenant from behind. But for Nicole to worry about them getting shot down was impossible, she had her own problems to deal with. As she suspected the enemy is putting up a good fight for Arcadia and not one moment does she think their going to lose the battle. For the enemy it's the regular, grunts, elites, jackles, and brute chieftains. Her squad ducks for cover behind a broken building as a nuke from a wraith goes down. But she engages the enemy instead of seeking cover. She dodges all of the attacks from the enemy and runs straight for the two wraiths firing at her and her covered but fighting squad. She jumps the wraith getting on the back and throwing a grenade in the back. Nicole quickly jumps off heading for the other wraith as the first one goes up in purple flames. Her squad advances covering for her as she takes down a chieftain and a wraith. But lingering in the shadows a invisible elite waits for the right moment. Before she could kill another chieftain the elite strikes her with an energy sword. The last thing she remembers after falling on her knees with an energy sword through her side is John running up and killing the elite and helping her back up on her feet. "Nicole are you ok?" He asks her. "Im fine just a scratch, let's continue." She replies back to him knowing that she isn't alright, she had sustained a puncher wound to her left side and she could feel the blood leaking from her armor.

They eventually finish the fight from their part, so they waited for The Chief to finish his and meet up with them and go. They didn't know it but their was 3 elites with invisible cloaking hiding in the destroyed buildings. Nicole sat down leaning against a rock. She removed her helmet and got a med kit to fix herself up from the wound she sustained from that elite. John came to her aid and patched her up, when he was done he smiled at her and she smiled back and he said "Our part's over we can go home soon." He said right before an elite jumped out and implanted his sword through Johns heart. "NO!" Nicole screamed as he fell to her feet. The rest of the elites jumped out of cover and started killing some men, but as ruthless as they were the marines still killed them. Back with Nicole she removed the sword from his heart and got someone's help with the biofoam and filled the wound. But Nicole and John both knew even with the foam working he wouldn't survive. It was Fred all over again. "That bastard stabbed me." John said realizing his wound. "Your going to make it you just need to pull through, John you can't die on me we can finally have our separate lives now that the wars over." Nicole said with tears running from her eyes onto his chest armor were the elite hit him. "No this is for you it wasn't meant for me, Im just not going to make it." John said with a scarcely short breath in his voice. "Nicole I want you to know the first time I laid my eyes on you I knew I had found love." John said as he pushed Nicoles head forward giving her a kiss, and she returned it surprisingly to him. "John I lo-." And before she could say it, he died right in her arms. She screamed with tears now raining from her eyes onto his face. "Nicole! The Chiefs here we wo-." A marine turned to see her crying in Johns armor wound. The chief ran up to her taking him from her grasp and laying him on the ground. He reached out and she jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over and he gave her an embracing hug. "Nicole im so sorry this happened to you but he is gone and there's nothing you can do about it" Master Chief said. "I know but he had helped me with my own wound and I couldn't save him!" She said with her head buried in the Chiefs chest plate. He removed his helmet and hers and set them on the ground next to his leg. He lifted her chin so he could speak to her of what had happened, that he sacrificed his own life for hers. She must've understood him because she hugged him again with less tears in her eyes. He put his and her helmet back on and picked her up and supported her bad side and he walked her out of Johns sight. He set her down on the pelican he had called for and told them to wait. He went back and got any kind of rocks he could find and buried John just for Nicole. When the pelican took off with the Chief inside, Nicole moved closer to the back remembering how Fred died and how John died. Now she was eternally scared for life. She closed her eyes and somehow even though both of them were dead they were still in her memories and closer to her heart. She would never forget them. She would never forget their relationships to them, and never forget the day she met her first relationship with Fred.


End file.
